


I Had A Date

by onyxya



Category: Avengers, Captain America - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2482238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onyxya/pseuds/onyxya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a narrative from the perspective of Steve Rogers/Captain America after he crashed the Red Skull's aircraft. I did my best to try to understand how Steve could have experienced being thawed out and waking up in a futuristic environment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Had A Date

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years ago. After some contemplation, I left it as is for future reference as to how my writing has changed and (hopefully) improved.

Steve’s breathing was ragged with cold.  
His consciousness came gradually. He realized that he had been in the ice for a while after the crash. Yes, he was surprised to be alive after a crash like that, but Steve could only be worried that he hadn't missed Saturday with Peggy, his Peggy. He wondered about the cube. Where had it gone? The men in odd clothing continued to chip away ice from his legs. He could see them barely due to the fact that he could only open his eyes slightly. His legs, naturally, were cold. His heart was pumping with a nearly unbearable intensity. A warmth beginning in his torso began to spread to his abdomen and arms, and then to his legs. This made the ice go away that much quicker.

Before Steve could say anything, he lost consciousness.

_“Pearson pitches a curve ball, high and outside, for ball one.”_

Steve woke again, this time able to open his eyes all the way.

_“So the Dodgers are tied four to four. And the crowd well knows that with one swing of his bat, this fellow’s capable of making it a brand new game again.”_ >He had been moved to a relatively comfortable bed. “Just an absolutely gorgeous day here at Ebbets Field. The Phillies have managed to tie it up at four to four. But the Dodgers have three men on. 

Sitting up, he analyzed his surroundings. The room was plain, familiar. The window was open to show the street below. The radio was on, announcing a baseball game. He listened. 

_“Pearson beaned Reiser in Philadelphia last month. Wouldn't the youngster like a hit here to return the favor? Pete leans in. Here’s the pitch. Swung on. A line to the right. And it gets past Rizzo. Three runs will score. Reiser heads to third. Durocher’s gonna wave him in._

Brakes from a car screech outside. Honk-Honk! 

The Dodgers game from 1941. He had been there. Something was very wrong here. The names of the players, the plays made were all consistent with the game he had attended that day in May. 

_“Here comes the relay but they won’t get him...”_

The door opened. 

_“Pete Reiser with an inside-the-park grand slam!”_

A jolt went through Steve’s body. A woman stood in the doorway. Peggy. Wait, not Peggy. An imposter. Someone made to resemble his Peggy. What the hell?

_“Good morning, or should I say ‘afternoon’?”, Not-Peggy said. She looked at her watch. She smiled._

“Where am I?”

“You’re in a recovery room in New York City”, states Not-Peggy. 

_“The Dodgers take the lead, eight to four. Oh-ho, Dodgers! Everyone is on their feet. What a game we have here today, folks. What a game indeed”_

Steve glanced from the radio and back to the imposter, he glared intensely into her eyes, “Where am I really?”

A look that resembled confusion crossed Not-Peggy’s face, while retaining the smile. 

“I’m afraid I don’t understand.”

Steve said, annoyed, “The Game. It’s from May, 1941. I know, ‘cause I was there”

The smile vanished from her face. 

Steve stood. “Now, I’m gonna ask you again. Where am I?”

“Captain Rogers...”, she began. 

“Who are you?!” 

The door opened again. Men in strange uniforms filed in quickly.  
They reached for Steve, possibly to throw him in some cell for disturbed war veterans. On impulse, Steve disarmed the men immediately before throwing them both across the room.

The hole their impact had made was tremendous. Too tremendous. It was all too clear that this was some kind of trick. Steve’s mind raced with possibilities. Was it possible that he was once again a lab rat? Was it that he was deemed dangerous-to be kept fooled inside a simulation? 

Not-Peggy reached to stop him. “Captain Rogers, wait!”  
Steve leapt through the hole. The “recovery room” was actually a room inside a bigger room. He had not been looking upon New York City from his window. It was a background set made to look like it. The room was clearly meant to allow observation of Steve, while keeping him in a neutral environment. 

Steve sprinted, broke down doors at every turn and held off the uniforms. He hit a hallway filled with men wearing suits. More uniforms uselessly tried to seize him. Not-Peggy’s voice came over an announcement system, “All agents, code thirteen! I repeat, all agents, code thirteen!”

Steve made his way outside, and advanced into the street. The cars were weird. Was he in some foreign country?  
Steve chose a direction and ran, a decision that his scrambled mind could manage. The last time he had been some hidden lab, it had been for the experiment that had changed his life. But, Steve wasn’t about to find out what those people had planned to do to him, considering that they had tried to trick him into thinking that he was back home in New York. This was not New York. It couldn’t be! The buildings were all wrong, and the technology was weirdly made. The clothes were foreign-looking.The cabs didn’t even look right. 

Steve continued to run. There were lights and moving signs. More cars. Everywhere. People. Everywhere. He had no choice but to stop. Identical black vehicles surrounded him. 

A voice called behind him. 

“At ease, Soldier!” 

Steve whirled around. 

A black man with an eye patch stood there. He had an official stance, as if he were a federal man or a soldier. He calmly approached Steve. 

“Look, I’m sorry about that little show back there, but we thought it best to break it to you slowly”.

Steve’s heart sank, fearing what the man had to break to him.  
“Break what?”

The man didn't even bother to pause.  
“You've been asleep, Cap. For almost 70 years”

What the hell? This can’t be...  
‘No ......’

‘I missed Saturday. Peggy. Seventy years.’ , Steve thought. 

Though his body was strong, It was no match for the way Steve’s heart threatened to stop beating, his body nearly collapsing. Steve kept calm outwardly, not daring to reveal his devastation. He kept a calm resembling that of a soldier.

“You gonna be okay?”

‘How could I be okay!? I slept through my entire life!’

“Yeah. Yeah, I just...”

A weight of sorrow settled into Steve’s heart. A weight that he knew he would always have to carry. Although heavy, the weight was as beautiful as Steve remembered her to be. 

“...I had a date”.


End file.
